Every Time Like its The First
by TheRizza247
Summary: Harry Stles...otherwise Known As that Guy from the band One Direction Is In This Rated M:FanFic For-Sexual content, and language. he trys to please his girlfriend crystal and everytime like it is her frist. what will be thw outcome?
1. Chapter 1

"You're beautiful you know?"

Harry stated as he stand tall, and shirtless in the corner of the room. I had let out a small giggle, and my cheeks became flushed. Not facing him he could not see the half smile I had on my face.

"If you are trying to turn me on; it's not gonna work babe."

"well, what about now?"

Before I knew it he was behind me with his body pressed against mine as he rapped his hands around my waste. I intended to play "hard to get", but his attraction got the best of me. I had thrown back my head on his shoulder, and let out a soft breath.

"Seems like it's working to me." He had said, as he let out a little laugh. Almost as if he was trying to tease me.

I turned around to reply to his smart comment, but his lips had met mine and it was too late.

"Harry..."

"Hmmm...?" He said, as he kissed down my neck on to my shoulder. Attempting to take off his button down plaid shirt. That he loves when i wear because it barely hangs over my butt.

"S-stop."

The words had slipped out of my mouth even though I had no intention of meaning it.

"Babe... is- is there something wrong. Am I not doing this right?"

"No, no, no you're amazing, just..."

I guess he didn't get the hint that I really meant i wanted him to fight for my body...

"You just-"

I had cut him off and kissed him. I couldn't take it anymore. Those lips with those eyes just piercing my soul. I wanted him and i wanted him now...


	2. Chapter 2

"hahah _Harry_!" I laughed, and attempted to say in a raspy voice. As he picked me up my butt and threw me on the bed. With Him following. He had unbuttoned my shirt, and with each button a kiss had followed. My back arched as i grabbed the sheets.

"You like that don't you."

"mhmmm." I said to him throwing my head back and biting my lip. He kissed me and each one getting more intense. His tongue asking for entrance, but i made him fight for it. I had leaned forward on the bed to allow him to slip of my shirt, as his hands wrapped round me to unhook my bra.

"No! not yet."

He looked so confused but i had lead him down the stairs into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and was taking out the supplies i needed for our game we play. When shutting the door he was there. He kissed me and slammed me into the fridge. I could feel the cold door against my back it made me shiver, because of this i had dropped everything. then slowly rapped my hands around his neck, and my legs around his waist. Only for him to turn me around and put me on the counter.

"Let's play our game. Close your eyes."

I then hopped of the counter to get the things i had dropped. I took the whip cream and put it on my lips.

"Okay, turn around; kiss me." I tried to whisper to him and give him pleasure. Which i could tell was working by his size.

"Babe, I know its whip cream and I know it's your lips. Lets spice it up a bit. Here let me try, but first let's take it back upstairs. "

He said, taking my hand leading me up the stairs. My eyes still closed. i heard no whipping of the whip cream. I was unsure of what he had used.

"okay , get your sexy tail over here."

I couldn't believe the sound of his voice. So deep and raspy. Like this was our first time. I crawled across the bed. To feel his bare chest.

"Now lick ..."

I Could taste the chocolate syrup on his chest.

"No! Go Down."

"babe I know this is chocolate syrup on your chest. I think I win."

"No, well the chocolate syrup parts right, but it's not on my chest."

I took the hint and licked down. Till I hit it. I knew i hit it because of the moan he had let out.

"Gah! Crystal."

"Sorry babe, am-am i hurting you?" When really i knew i wasn't, but teasing him was always fun.

"mmm No. Please. Just keep going."

I Licked and nipped as he grunted. Totally forgetting about the game we were playing.

"Ah-Shit babe. Fuck !"

I knew i was doing something right. We never had sex this good. This good to were the room was steamy. This good were the sheets were drenched with sweat.

"Come here!"

"Harry so demanding! Mmm baby I love it!"

"It's my turn to please you."

He rolled over on top of me. Adjusted himself right at my entrance. Something he never really did before out of fear of hurting me.

"Harry we don't have to do this. It's okay- AH Fuck Harry, Shit! "

Before i could finish he was in. he let out a grunt as he pushed in deeper, and deeper. I arched my back bring my body closer to him. I dug my nails in to his back from pain and pleasure.

"I'm sorry, am i hurting you. I can stop."

"God please no. Don't you're amazing."

My hips buckled with his every stroke. He leaned down to kiss me, and noticed a tear run down my face.

"I can't i'm sorry, I can't watch you cry, and knowing I'm the one who is making you!"

He had pulled himself out me, and sat at the edge ashamed for making my cry. I crawled over to him with my legs weak. I Noticed his eyes red and puffy.

"Babe, are you crying?"

He sniffled..."No, I just I don't know what to do. I thought i was doing everything right. You cried, and you know i can't stand to hurt you."

"Honey, it okay... that is just part of the process. You were doing fine. Not even. Amazing. I didn't want you to stop. "

"oh...oh god and i did. Ugh i'm sorry..."

"No, no don't be. We can try again. I'll guide you."

He looked at me with that That's-Pathetic- Face...


End file.
